The Last Moments of Robert Muldoon
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: Muldon is hunting the escaped Raptors, read as he lives his final moments. New and imporved version.


**The Last Moments of Robert Muldoon**

**_Author's Note_**: I do not own the rights to _Jurassic Park,_ but I wanted to write this story because Muldoon is my favorite character. Please send reviews.

Muldoon wiped the sweat off of his head for the sixth time. He'd been tracking the escaped Raptors for a while now. Every second that went by he grew more and more nervous. And why wouldn't he be? He was hunting a 6 ft tall, 45lb carnivore. A carnivore that had a long tail, three strongly curved claws on each forelimb, and an enlarged concealed sickle-shaped claw on it's hind foot that could tear into its prey and deliver a fatal blow in a matter of seconds. "_Stupid old man…_" He said to himself "_This is all__because of him _". He had been telling Hammond for years that this theme park was a bad idea. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes ahead of him. He stopped and glared ahead. Then he slowly moved forward, he knew it was in front of him, he became tense. For the moment it was not aware of his presence, or so he thought.

He could remember his days as a young boy training to be a hunter. Ever since he was fourteen his father had trained him to be the best hunter in all of East Africa. Muldoon had hunted some pretty interesting animals; Gorillas, Zebras, Tigers but manly he hunted Cheetah's because they were known to be the most challenging of all.

He remembered one day when he was with his father hunting a female Cheetah. It was the day his father impressed upon him to never forget this lesson; "Son, remember hunting is a mental sport, you have to use your head, and anticipate your opponent's moves. Only then will you be able to ensure a perfect kill." They neared the place were the mother had left her cubs, to hunt for herself. Robert and his father quickly hid below a tree. Only a few feet from the nest. "All right son" his father whispered "today were going to work on your aim." The reason you've got a tranquilizer gun is to ensure we don't kill the mother otherwise we'll have to answer to the government (His father chuckled). Get ready when the mother comes back I want you to hit it in the neck." Muldoon shook his head in compliance.

Thirty minutes went by and the mother had not returned. "Where is she?" his father asked beginning to feel paranoid. Muldoons father had hunted Cheetah's for years but never had a mother failed to return to her cubs for this long. Then a snap came from the trees above them. They looked up to see the female cheetah staring back at them. The Cheetah lunged at Muldoon, his father seeing this pushed him aside changing the cheetah's victim to himself. The Cheetahs claws dug into his fathers back while it began biting into his jugular.

"Robert… run…run now!" His father screamed as the cheetah started slashing his back. Muldoon knew he couldn't leave his father. There was only one thing to do, he got up, threw his weapon aside, grabbed his fathers double barrel shotgun and fired it. The Cheetah, injured ran away. Muldoon went to his father who was covered in blood. "Dad! Dad please get up!" He said with tearful eyes. His father looked up at him smiled and said "Remember son… always stay alert when you're hunting and never let your prey get the better of you. _Promise me_ you'll think when you're hunting and _you won't let your prey get the better of you_." " I promise Dad" Muldoon replied

At his father's funeral Muldoon stood over the casket and said to his father's body in a whisper "I'll never forget what you taught me,"

Six years after that incident Muldoon took up hunting again. Earning the reputation of being one of the greatest hunters in the world. Then out of nowhere a man named John Hammond came (In person) to offer Muldoon a job. Hammond explained that he had been watching him for some time and told him he was the perfect man and wouldn't accept anyone else but him.

Muldoon agreed. For the next 10 years after that interview he had helped John Hammond put together the tourist attraction Jurassic Park. It was there at Jurassic Park he met Jessica, a scientist who bred the animals during their infancy. Sparks ignited and the two quickly fell in love and were married. This was the happiest time of his life.

Soon after Jessica gave birth to their son Joseph. Jessica later withdrew her services and had moved to Australia to become a full time mother. As soon as the park was fully operational Muldoon was going to join her. Despite many protests he gave him. Hammond finally agreed to accept his resignation. Hammond ask Muldoon as a final request to stay during the weekend insurance inspection. Muldoon agreed with much hesitation. (A decision that unknowingly sealed his fate.) He truly believed that this theme park was accident waiting to happen. Which was probably the big reason why he wanted to leave. He knew that if the animals ever got out it would be a disaster, especially if the Raptors were to escape.

Now it seemed that his nightmare had become a reality. Dennis Nedry a worker at the park had put a virus in the system. One by one the fences in the park began to shut down and the Dinosaurs were loose on the island. Running amuck and destroying everything.

During the confusion Muldoon and Ellie, a paleobotanist visiting the island, were able to rescue Dr. Ian Malcolm, another visiting scientist, from the Tyrannosaurs. However they were still unable to locate the Archeologist Dr. Alan Grant, and Mr. Hammond's grand children (Lex and Tim). They were wondering the island somewhere and for all Muldoon knew they were already dead.

In an attempt to take the park back Ray Arnold shut down all the computer systems in order to erase the Computer virus and it worked; unfortunately the shut down had tripped the circuit breakers. Realizing this Arnold left the visitors center (alone) to turn them back on, while the rest of the group retreated into the emergency bunker waiting for him to return. A few hours passed, Arnold hadn't returned and the power still remained off. Ellie (tired of waiting) decided to go see what the hold up was. Muldoon , knowing she couldn't go out there alone, volunteered to go with her but not without taking a weapon with him. They left the safety of the bunker only to find that the Raptors were loose.

"_My God!"_ Muldoon said to himself as he saw the huge gapping hole in the fence. His left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he gripped his shotgun tighter. Now everything he feared that would happen happened. The Raptors were now loose.

He was so terrified that he (for a moment) had considered going back to the bunker. "_No!... that was not an option_" he had to be strong and calm (For Ellie's sake. He could already hear her beginning to hyperventilating) he began to examine the footprints. "The Shut down must have turned off all the fences. Damit Ellie even Nedry knew better that the mess with that Raptor fence" he said taking off his hat realizing that the trail led right to the Power shed "_You clever Girl"_ Muldoon said as they headed into the forest. "_If the Raptors are loose that probably means Arnold never made it to the bunker_." He let out a sigh of grief at the lose of yet another casualty of this tragedy.

He began to think. He knew they were hunting them and they were daring them to go to the power shed. They had even cleared a path to make them think it would be easy.

"_If we go to shed now most likely the Raptors will more then likely get use before we even got there_."

Muldoon was an excellent marksman but shooting an adult size Velociraptor while moving (Or in this case running) was very difficult. In order to ensure a perfect kill he would need a stationary position. He knew right then and there he had to make a choice. Either put both of their lives on the line by heading to the power shed together and risk the possibility never getting off the island. Or he could bait himself so that Ellie could turn the power on and get them all off the island. This line of thinking scared him. If he baited himself it was almost certain he would be killed and he knew she wouldn't kill him right away, No she would make him suffer first. That Raptor above all else hated him. She had wanted to kill him ever since that night at the Raptor fence. Plus he had a family to think about. He looked back down at the footprints. The trail was still fresh. "_I have to do it."_ He said to himself

"We can make it if we run." Ellie suggested.

"No, we can't." Robert said hiding his fear.

"Why not?" Ellie said scared.

"Because we are being hunted…from the bushes straight ahead." He could already hear Ellie hyperventilating again.

"It's all right." He said trying to reassure her.

Ellie just looked at him blankly and replied "Like hell it is!"

"Run… towards the shed…I've got her… GO NOW!" Ellie ran frantically as he advanced into the forest.

Now he was alone; hunting a creature he feared more then all the others. He had slowly moved closer towards the bushes that moved not too long ago. He suddenly stopped; He heard an all too familiar purring sound then he saw the tail of his prey slithering like snake through the bushes. The Raptor had stopped temporarily 10 feet ahead of him. He slowly took off his hat; As if fortune smiled on him there was a clearing up ahead. "_Perfect shot_" he thought. He slowly bent down in a crouch position and slowly brought the stock up against his shoulder. He continued to look at the Raptor to see if it would start moving again. The Raptor remained still. _"This is very strange"_ Muldoon though to himself as he began to slowly rise. The Raptor was just standing there, not moving, just staring off in the distance as if it was waiting for something. Why?

Muldoon ignored this question. He took a deep breath, and carefully took aim. He had his shot and was ready to take it without hesitation. When a loud snap came from his left side. He quickly turned to see. To his horror it was her, The Alpha female. She was glaring at him hissing in victory. (With a blood, thirsty glare in her eyes.)

"_Clever Girl_" he said to her.

He quickly tried to smack her away with his gun, but the Raptor had jumped on top of him bringing him to the ground. Her left claws began digging into his face; her sickle-shaped claw on her feet ripped into his rib cage. He desperately tried to fight her off but he knew it was useless. His strength was already gone. He had lost; had he really come all this way just to die? He could feel nothing but pain as the Raptor began feasting on his shoulder. He knew he was dead and he knew no help was coming for him. Everyone's only hope now rested with Ellie. The worse thing, to him was however, was the fact that his prey got the better of him and as a result he suffered the same fate as his father.

"S…s…sorry…dad." He said as the Raptor began ripping out his collarbone. The pain was excruciating. Yet Muldoon never took his eyes off the Raptor as she began to roar with victory. Muldoon then heard a familiar voice one he hadn't heard in a long time. "You did good son… because of your actions they will all escape … welcome home." The pain on his body slowly began to subside, the screams of the Raptor began growing silent and he started to lose conciseness. "_So…"_ he said to the Raptor with his dying breath. "_You were merciful after all_"


End file.
